october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Dugan Harrow
'''Dugan Harrow '''was a former courtier of the False Queen of the Mists' court. He is a pureblooded Daoine Sidhe. Personality Dugan is a standard Daoine Sidhe pureblood tied to the False Queen's court - superior to changelings or even animalistic Fae to the point where he was glad to see Toby executed for violating Oberon's Law. Even Marcia remarked that he was snobby, and even Lily wanted him out of her knowe in the Japanese Tea Gardens. However, being an unlanded Daoine Sidhe, Dugan was said to have been "anxious in improving his position", going as far as to manipulate a crazy woman into doing all the killing for him and kidnapping two children from the Undersea Duchy in an attempt to hopefully get the False Queen killed and get his status elevated. He was noted to not have been a good fighter, and this rightfully got him kicked in the testicles at the hands of Etienne and eventually lead to his imprisonment. History In Late Eclipses, Dugan appears to Toby, notifying her that the False Queen requires her presence. He is seen later gleefully carting off Toby to her impending execution. In One Salt Sea, Dugan manipulates Raysel into kidnapping Dianda Lorden's sons in an attempt to instigate a war. She also mixed Raysel elf-shot with mercury that can slowly poison their pureblooded victims, which had led to the death of a Selkie under Dianda's fealty. After a confrontation in the Queen's knowe, Toby realises that Dugan was responsible for all the events, realising that the weaknesses of being an unlanded Daoine Sidhe and her elevation as Countess had finally caused him to snap. Eventually after Raysel is elf-shot, Toby manages to manipulate Dugan into snapping with the help of Garm, Quentin and Dianda (disguised as Raysel), though Dugan has the advantage of using an iron knife and attempting to murder the False Queen. Etienne disarms him and the Queen renders him catatonic. It is revealed that Dianda had placed the Selkie's death on Dugan, reasoning with Toby that Raysel had no idea that removing her skin would kill her. The False Queen no doubt left him in her iron dungeon, leaving his fate unknown. Dugan is not seen until Night and Silence. It is revealed that by Lowri before the False Queen had been deposed, she released Dugan from the iron prisons after two weeks, the time he spent there enforcing his loyalty. He had infiltrated Silences and awoken the False Queen, and conspired with a changeling named Jocelyn to get close to Gillian and kidnap her for the False Queen, who still wanted to regain her Siren blood. When October reveals that Gillian survived being elf-shot with the help of a Selkie skin in Arden's knows, Dugan mistakes that as October shifting her blood again and takes Nolan hostage. Unfortunately for him, he is cornered like last time, and after releasing Nolan, he slits his own throat with an iron knife to avoid standing trial. He miraculously survives his suicide attempt. Category:Characters